Amor al Arte!
by Aisuki Leez
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la historia si se hubieran conocido de otra manera? Izumi es un Mangaka / Ryouma es Actor. El manga de Izumi lo volverán una película y Ryouma será el protagonista principal. ¡Descubre cómo va evolucionando el amor de ellos en este fic! -Capítulos pueden ser cortos al principio-
1. Chapter 1

Estos últimos días han sido de los más fuertes, estoy a dos días de la fecha de plazo. Tengo que pensar en una idea central y personajes para mi manga, todo lo que se me ha ocurrido a mi editora no le gusta para nada y me dice que siga trabajando en ello. Rei no me deja quedarme en la universidad con el club, dice que si me he vuelto un mangaka tan exitoso debo hacer las cosas bien, y no hacer mi editora miserable. Mi nombre es Izumi Sena, y toda mi familia está en el ShowBiz, pero yo soy un mangaka.

Participe en un concurso donde gane el primer lugar y serializaron mi manga, se volvió muy famoso en solo semanas de su publicación. Se trata sobre una niña que no recordaba nada de su pasado, conoce un niño de una familia con dinero y ellos decidieron ayudarla. Ambos jóvenes se enamoraron y poco a poco se dan cuenta de cosas raras que ocurren alrededor de la niña, y es que ella es mágica y no pertenecía a este planeta. Logro salvar el mundo varias veces y al final cuando crees que la niña regresa a su mundo y dejara atrás el chico que ama decide quedarse para vivir con él su historia de amor.

Si se preguntan si tengo novia… No, pero confió en que una hermosa niña aparecerá un día y conquistara mi corazón otaku.

Hacen 10 años había participado en un comercial, y hace un año me ofrecieron participar de nuevo en el comercial con el tema de "10 años después" donde los niños que atraparon el ramo de rosas ahora después de 10 años se casan, no acepte; 1. Soy un chico, en el comercial necesitaban una chica. 2. Acababa de obtener mi manga serializado y quería mantenerme concentrado solo en ello. Al final lograron hacer el anuncio, todos eran las mismas personas de hace 10 años, excepto la joven que me remplazo. También supe que el niño que hizo el comercial conmigo hace 10 años ahora es el famoso actor Ichijou Ryouma.

Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de mi cuarto.

"**Izumi-san ¿Puedo pasar?" **– Era la voz de mi Editora Aikawa-san

"**Uh… si, adelante" **

Aikawa es una mujer muy hermosa y de una gran personalidad, pero si incumplo con la fecha de plazo puede llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

"**¿Y… como vamos con las ideas? Tienes algún personaje que me quieras describir, o tema secundario que se te haya ocurrido… ¿NO?" **–Aikawa respiro profundo antes de comenzar a gritar. **– "¡Llevas un mes y aun no tienes nada! **– Bajo la voz antes de proseguir –** "Izumi… eres nuevo en esto de ser mangaka, pero muy bueno… No quiero que te detengas ahora, quiero que sigas adelante y…"**

"**No me siento inspirado… Lo siento" **– Y era la verdad, tal vez no sea muy bueno en cuanto a ideas se trata, y me toma tiempo pensar en una historia interesante. **– "Lo lamento… creo que no lograre cumplir con la fecha de plazo" **

En ese momento entre Rei como un huracán por la puerta de mi cuarto con el celular en su oído. Parece estar hablando con alguien sobre algo muy importante.

"**Sí, claro que estaremos allí. ¡Cuenten con eso, Izumi estará encantado!" **

_¿UH? ¿YO? … _

La verdad no tengo idea de con quién puede estar hablando Rei. En ese mismo instante sonó el celular de Aikawa.

"**Discúlpame un momento Izumi-kun" **

"**Adelante" **– le dije a Aikawa mientras volvía a pensar sobre que se debería tratar mi nuevo manga. Aikawa se emocionó de un momento a otro, y empezó a dar brincos.

_¿Y a ella que le pasa? _– Pensé mientras la miraba.

Rei colgó su llamada antes que Aikawa, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia mí.

"**Excelentes noticias Izumi-kun…" **

En ese preciso momento Aikawa había enganchado su llamada. Y los dos dijeron al unísono

"**Van a crear una película de tu manga. ¡Felicidades Izumi-kun!" **

"**¿Uh… una película?" **– El corazón se me quería salir de la boca – **"¿Hablan enserio?" **

"**Si, quieren reunirse contigo esta tarde, y saber si das el consentimiento de que se filme la película para proceder a buscar los personajes." **– Dijo Aikawa aún muy emocionada.

"**Por supuesto, esto significa que de ahora en adelante estarás trabajando conmigo también…" **– dijo Rei mientras se arreglaba sus espejuelos. **-"Yo velare por todos tus intereses como siempre lo he hecho con toda tu familia" **

No sabía cómo expresar la felicidad que siento en estos momentos, la emoción que esto me estaba causando. ¡Mi manga… en película! Mis ojos se habían vuelto húmedos, salte a los brazos de Rei muy emocionado. Rei me abrazo y me felicitaba y no podía decirles la noticia a mis padres. Aikawa dijo que ahora tendré más tiempo para lo del nuevo manga que debería sacar, ya que ahora estaré un poco atareado con lo de la película.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando íbamos de camino a la reunión con la editorial y el cineasta encargado de la película logre comunicarme con mis padres, se contentaron mucho por mi éxito y me desearon suerte en la reunión. Luego hablaron un rato con Rei y en menos de 40 minutos ya estábamos en una oficina rodeados de estas personas que quieren volver mi manga una película.

En la reunión discutieron sobre ciertas mejoras que quieren hacer en la película, Una vez estábamos seguros que la historia seria igual accedí a que hicieran esos cambios. Firme un contrato que Rei había verificado al cual le dio luz verde ya que no había ningún problema con ninguna de las clausulas. El director de la película quien resulto ser uno muy conocido comenzó a hablar sobre posibles actores que serían perfectos como los protagonistas, entre ellos Ichijou Ryouma.

Al terminar la reunión Rei, Aikawa y yo fuimos a cenar a un restaurante muy costoso donde volvieron a felicitarme y acordamos en repetir esta cena una vez hayamos conocido los actores que representaran los personajes de mi manga.

Aikawa me comento que no me atrasara, y que continuara pensando en ideas para una nueva serie de manga y que si era necesario hacer investigaciones y necesitaba ayuda que no dudara en contactarla.

Al cabo de una semana ya tenía una idea para el nuevo manga que pienso crear. La historia se concentraría alrededor de una chica problemática y un chico que mantiene distancia con todos, pero una vez ambos confiesan tener atracción hacia el otro y comienzan una relación amorosa, él se vuelve demasiado apegado a ella, y muy celoso. A principio Aikawa dudo, pero una vez le hable sobre el giro que iban a tomar las cosas le comenzó a gustar la historia y me apoyo a que comenzara a dibujar el guion gráfico.

La semana siguiente nos informaron que ya tenían los actores, y nos confirmaron que en efecto Ichijou Ryouma sería el protagonista de la serie junto a la joven que me sustituyo para el comercial. Kotomi Furukawa es el nombre de la joven, Rubia de ojos azules y violeta… Unos días después me presentaron en persona los actores que representarían los personajes principales de mi manga. Ichijou Ryouma y Kotomi Furukawa. ¡Definitivamente la chica de mis sueños! Al conocerla en persona no había duda alguna de que ella podría ser la chica que he estado esperando todo este tiempo, es sencilla y humilde pero espontánea y llena de muchos sueños y metas por cumplir.

"**Izumi-san, ella es Kotomi Furukawa" **– decía Aikawa mientras nos presentaba

"**Gusto en conocerla señorita Furukawa" **– sentía mi voz quebrarse al hablarle.

"**¡AH!" **– Ella por su parte no se veía nada nerviosa y es muy sociable – **"El placer es todo mío Izumi-sensei. ¿Puedo llamarlo así verdad?" **– parecía un poco preocupada de haber sido un tanto muy amigable para la primera vez.

"**Si, no tengo ningún problema…" **– No logre terminar de hablar porque me distraje con Ichijou Ryouma.

Este se encontraba mirándonos muy detenidamente y parecía pensativo.

"**Y este… como debes conocerlo es Ichijou Ryouma. Ryouma él es Sena Izumi." **– Aikawa volvió a hacer las introducciones.

"**Ho… Hola… Izumi-Sensei" **– Ryouma se escuchaba nervioso y parecía que algo lo estaba molestando. ¿Estará bien?

Ambos son de mi edad, la diferencia es que ellos son actores muy reconocidos y yo soy un nuevo mangaka con suerte. Kotomi comenzó una Conversación entre ella y Ryouma, luego volteaba a hablarme a mí. Yo solo sonreía y la escuchaba hablar. Pero se me hacía imposible apartar la vista de los ojos de Ryouma. Él es de alguna forma misterioso, pero me hacía preocuparme. ¿Qué le puede estar pasando? ¿Por qué está poniendo esa cara?

Kotomi se disculpó y se fue alejando de nosotros. Lo vi como el momento perfecto para hablar con el y saber que le estaba ocurriendo.

"**¿Se encuentra bien Ryouma? **

Ryouma se concentró en mirarme, claramente había estado pensando mucho en estos últimos momentos.

"**Tus ojos… son como los de…" **– Ryouma saco su celular y mostro la foto mía vestido de niña hace unos **10 años. **

"**¡No… No… Tu no tienes esa foto… ¡" **

Ryouma no me permitió terminar.

"**Entonces estaba en lo cierto… tu eres de hecho la chica de hace 10 años." **– Al notar que había dicho chica negó con la cabeza y se corrigió. **"Chico… ¿Por eso no hiciste el anuncio nuevamente… No?**

¿Cómo… como se ha dado cuenta que soy yo? Sus ojos se veían dolidos, guardaba algo y no lo iba a decir, pero fuera lo que fuera le dolía.

Comencé a sentir un poco de miedo e inquietud. ¿Qué puedo decirle en estos momentos? ¿Negarlo? Ya deje saberle que soy yo por mi expresión y reacción al ver la foto. ¡Es uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida!

"**Etto… eso paso hace mucho… Necesitaban un remplazo y mi madre sugirió…" **– No entiendo porque le estoy dando explicaciones, pero de verlo así... me provoca una sensación extraña.

"**Llevo 10 a****ños pensando que eras una chica. Y… eres un chico. Hahahaha" **– se comenzó a reír como si ya no sintiera nada, estaba forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. **–"Estoy… enamorado de un chico." **

¡Eh! ¿Qué… Que dijo? ¿Cómo? ¿chico?

"**¿Tienes novia?" **– Me pregunto de repente

"**No…" **– conteste dudando a donde llegara esta conversación.

"**¿Quieres una?" **

"…" - ¿Qué se supone que conteste? ¡Sus preguntas me resultan extrañas! – **"Si" **

"**Ya veo… ¡suerte!" **– con eso se dio la vuelta y se alejó de mí. Comenzó a tener conversación con otras personas involucradas en la película.

"**¿Qué tanto hablaban Ryouma y tú?"**

La voz de Rei me hizo brincar de un susto, al mirarlo el también se veía sorprendido por mi reacción.

"**Nada importante…" **

"**¿Nada? Para que Ryouma tuviera la expresión que tenía mientras hablaba contigo… Ese nada suena muy extraño. ¿Me estas ocultando algo Izumi? **

La voz de Ryouma se escucha en mi cabeza _"Estoy… enamorado de un chico."_

¡Me siento culpable sin serlo!... Pero eso no es mi problema, si no el suyo. El es quien tiene que lidiar con su orientación sexual. La mía esta muy clara y se que me gustan las chicas… chicas como Kotomi-chan.

Al regresar a casa me senté en la computadora y me puse a leer mangas, me encantan los mangas con chicas heroínas y con poderes sobrenaturales. Pero en mi cabeza aun lograba escuchar la voz de Ryouma: _"Estoy… enamorado de un hombre" _¡Que molesto! Es la primera vez que escucho un hombre decir eso, y tuvo tanto impacto en mí que no puedo dejar de escucharlo. ¿?... Un chico enamorado de otro chico… ¿Cómo será eso?

No puedo negar que la curiosidad me gano… Entre a la sección de categorías donde leo mangas desde mi ordenador y busque "yaoi" Al ver la gran lista de mangas comencé a dudar si debería leer aunque sea uno o no… ¿Es solo curiosidad no? ¡Nadie se va a enterrar y eso no significa nada! ¿O sí? ¡Ahhhh, eso es darle mucha vuelta a algo tan trivial… solo quiero ver como es… y punto!


	3. Chapter 3

Al cabo de una semana continuaba leyendo mangas Yaoi, pero ahora estaba comprándolos por internet. Casi todos los días llegaba un paquete para mí, Rei lo traía a mi cuarto y luego se marchaba. No puedo negar que termino de cierta forma gustándome el yaoi. ¿Cómo paso esto? Me preocupa un poco, al menos aun tengo claro que me gustan las chicas.

Unos días más tarde Aikawa vino a visitarme a ver como estaba el progreso de mi nuevo manga. ¡OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS… LO HE OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO!

Comencé a temblar en la silla mientras Rei le contestaba a Aikawa.

"**Debe tener bastante material hecho, ha estado haciendo mucha investigación… con todos esos paquetes que le llegan a cada rato" **

¿Eh? Esa es la razón por la cual Rei no me interrumpía, ni me regañaba por todo lo que estaba llegando. ¡Creía que era para mi trabajo! Ahora más preocupado estoy…

"**¡Ah, entonces me alegro mucho! ¿Y bien que tienes para mostrarme Izumi-kun?" **– Aikawa esperaba con una gran sonrisa que le enseñara el material… cuando la verdad es que no hay material… todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza es "Yaoi"

"**Ah… bueno, es que… aun me falta unos detalles. Y creo que si la historia sigue el curso que tiene voy a estropearla así que… he estado pensando en cambiar todo lo que he hecho." **– Sonreí nervioso – **"Te dejare saber cuándo la haya cambiado."**

Comencé a caminar lo más rápido que pude a la puerta de mi habitación pero Rei me detuvo y me coloco frente a él y Aikawa. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

"**Izumi-kun, eso no lo debes decidir sin consultármelo, por eso soy tu editora" **

"**Izumi… ¿Cuál es la verdad?" **– dijo Rei mientras se acomodaba los espejuelos. **– "Te conozco, y por eso se que has mentido. Cuéntanos que ha pasado."**

"**No… No he hecho ningún progreso… No he hecho nada. Perdón" **– No me queda más que disculparme

Aikawa se veía sorprendida y aterrorizada, Rei comenzó a reírse lo cual me estuvo raro.

"**Hahahahahaha" **– de repente Rei dejo de reir – **"¿Eso es todo? No hiciste ningún progreso en tu nuevo manga todo este tiempo que estuviste aquí encerrado." **

Rei aún estaba sonriendo, lo cual me sorprendió, pensé que estaría furioso lo cual me hizo relajarme un poco.

"**Si… ¡Ah, pero comenzare a trabajar hoy mismo!" **– Me iba a dar la vuelta para sentarme a trabajar con mi manga cuando Rei me agarro por los hombros y me volteo hacia ellos. Al mirarlo su expresión era totalmente distinta a la de hace unos segundos. Estaba furioso y todos mis sentidos me alertaban que me encontraba en peligro.

"**ENTONCES… ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HAS HECHO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?"**

"**Ah, bueno… veras… Rei, yo…" **

"**No, de ninguna manera… ¡No tienes excusa!" **– Pensó por unos instantes y luego prosiguió – **"¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tanto has estado comprando en estos últimos días? **

Oh no, eso no…. ¡Yo no quiero que sepan que me he dedicado a leer manga yaoi!

"**Es investigación para mi manga… pero no he comenzado aún" **

"**¡Eso es mentira! Tu amas tus mangas, adoras hacerlos, si fuera investigación no ibas a detenerte… ya hubieras tenido algo por lo menos." **

"**Rei, enserio… es solo que…" **– Rei no me dejo terminar de hablar y comenzó a buscar por todo mi cuarto.

"**Rei, no es necesario que busques te estoy diciendo la verdad…" **– pero tan pronto Rei estaba a punto de abrir la gaveta donde tengo todo el yaoi guardado me le tire encima para detenerlo. – **"Esta bien… tu ganas, me distraje con algo… pero por lo que más quieras no mires ahí…" **– logre que se detuviera antes de abrir la gaveta.

"**¿Oh? Entonces lo que te distrajo está aquí y no quieres que sepa lo que es…" **

Comencé a lagrimear de la vergüenza que me daría si Rei ve eso… él es como parte de mi familia. ¡Y Aikawa está aquí presente! Dudarían de mi orientación sexual… y estoy seguro que me gustan las chicas.

"**Es… privado y personal, no quiero que nadie…" **– pero así de la nada Rei había abierto la gaveta y vio el contenido que había en ella. Se congelo al ver lo que allí se encontraba, y Aikawa no aguanto la curiosidad y se acercó a mirar.

Ambos voltearon a verme y yo sentí morirme de vergüenza.

"**Rei… ¡Eres un idiota… idiota…! ¿Por qué me haces esto?" **

"**Izumi, disculpa yo pensé que era algo diferente. ¿No sabía que te interesaba el yaoi? ¿Te gusta un hombre?" **

Me logre tranquilizar un poco al ver como la cara de ambos estaba completamente normal… como si solo hubieran descubierto a un chico escondiendo una bolsa de dulce. ¿No es algo por lo cual me regañarían o se molestarían, o dudarían de mí?

"**No Rei, no me gusta ningún hombre" **– conteste más tranquilo.

"**Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, y contarme lo que sea…" **

Eso lo sé, no tengo que dudarlo. Rei siempre ha estado al pendiente de mi familia, sea para lo profesional o personal.

"**¡Izumiiiiii! **– Grito Aikawa y me abrazo fuertemente – **"¡Te puedo recomendar varios de mis mangas yaoi preferidos! Ah… y si en algún momento te interesas por alguien, no olvides en consultarle a tu editora primero. ¡Su opinión es muy importante!"**

"**Aikawa, no entiendo porque debería consultarte sobre alguien que me atrae." **

"**¡Porque soy una experta y fan del yaoi!" **

"**No, yo solo tenía curiosidad y comencé a leerlo… y termino gustándome. Pero eso no cambio mi orientación sexual." - **Ambos me miraban como si no me creyeran, creo que piensan que los quiero ocultar la verdad. – **"Si hubiera cambiado mi orientación, yo sería el primero en notarlo. ¿No creen?"**

"**Tal vez aun no has conocido el chico que te robe el corazón" **– Por lo visto Aikawa puede llegar a emocionarse demasiado. No conteste solo respire profundamente no dándole más vuelta al tema.

"**Una vez más, me disculpo y comenzare a trabajar en mi manga." **

Aikawa que volvió a recordar la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraba allí, se enojó conmigo y comenzó a regañarme por haber descuidado mi trabajo.

Eventualmente logre hacer progreso con mi manga bastante rápido y Aikawa ya no seguía molesta conmigo. Ya habían comenzado a rodar la película de mi manga, lo cual tenía a todos muy contento. Yo también me sentía afortunado, mi sueño se hizo realidad, me he convertido en un mangaka tal y como yo quería.

Llegamos a ir varias veces al set para ver cómo iba la película, allí tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Kotomi, Ryouma quien mantenía una distancia solamente me saludaba pero no se acercaba a buscarme conversación.

Al cabo de un tiempo ya habían comenzado a publicar mi segundo manga, lo cual fue un éxito alcanzando buenas ventas. Aikawa estaba emocionado por lo bien que nos ha ido en este tiempo, y quien sabe si este manga también consiga una película.

Cuando acabaron de rodar la película organizaron una cena, y por supuesto fue toda mi familia conmigo, incluyendo Shougo. Pero al rato ya no se veía ni Rei o me hermano por toda la cena. Logre localizar a Kotomi, y pensaba en ir a saludarla, pero ella se veía muy entretenida en la conversación con Ryouma. Me quede esperando que su conversación terminara para acercarme a ella, pero parecía volverse cada vez mas interesante, ambos sonreían y se miraban a los ojos.

Me había comenzado a molestar su actitud, ninguno de los dos se había acercado a mí a saludar, de hecho, no han compartido con casi nadie solo están ellos dos disfrutando de su momento. ¡Yo quería compartir con Kotomi! Porque Ryouma tiene que dañar mis planes… Me sentía molesto.

Cuando Kotomi se fue hacia el baño aproveche y me acerque a Ryouma.

"**Se puede saber que hace Ichijou Ryouma" **

"**Ah… Izumi-sensei. ¿Cómo se encuentra en la tarde de hoy?"**

"**Indignado con su comportamiento, no me ha saludado y para colmo a mostrado poco interés en la cena." **

Ryouma quien me miraba un poco confundido prosiguió.

"**Disculpe, no fue mi intención." **


End file.
